Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Twenty Fourth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 24: A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin).
Here is the twenty fourth remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: A Big Day for Thomas, told by George Carlin for the US) *Thomas *Tired Thomas (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Gordon *Henry *James *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Red Express Coaches *Toots *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Sir Topham Hatt *Tootle *Katy Caboose *Montana *Blue *Huey *Green Branchline Coaches *Tan Branchline Coaches *Red Branchline Coaches Transcript (The Main Episode: A Big Day for Thomas, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine was grumbling to the other engines. (a cross Thomas brings in three express coaches like a green and yellow Express coach and two red coaches, passing Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James) *Thomas: I spend my time pulling coaches about ready for you to take out on journeys. *Narrator: The other engines laughed. *Thomas: Why can't I pull passenger trains too? *Gordon: You're too impatient. *Narrator: They said. *Gordon: You'd be sure to leave something behind. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'll show you. *Narrator: One night, he and Henry were alone. Henry was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning. Henry usually pull the first train and Thomas had to get his coaches ready. *Thomas: If Henry is ill. *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: Perhaps I shall pull his train. (blows his whistle and speeds off to get Henry's coaches) *Narrator: Thomas ran off to find the coaches. *Thomas: Come along, come along. *Narrator: He fussed. *Coaches: There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time! (as Thomas shunts three coaches like a red Express one at the back, another red Express one in the middle, and the green and yellow Express one together, Toots passes by with his three coaches, before Thomas brings Henry's coaches to Knapford station) *Narrator: They grumbled. Thomas took them to the platform and wanted to run round at once. But his driver wouldn't let him. *Driver: Don't be impatient, Thomas. (Thomas checks his watch) *Narrator: Thomas waited and waited. The people got in, the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors and still Henry didn't come. Thomas got more and more excited. Sir Topham Hatt came to see what was the matter, and the conductor and stationmaster told him about Henry. *Sir Topham Hatt: Find another engine. *Narrator: He ordered. *Both: There's only Thomas. *Narrator: They said. *Sir Topham Hatt: You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick now. (Thomas runs round Henry's train and stops) *Narrator: So Thomas ran round to the front and back down on the coaches ready to start. *Driver: Let's not be impatient. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We'll wait till everything was ready. (Thomas backs up to Henry's coaches, ready to start, before forgetting to be coupled up) *Narrator: But Thomas was too excited to listen. What happened then? No one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train, or perhaps the Driver pulled the leather by mistake. Anyhow, Thomas started without his coaches. As the pass the signal tower, men waved and shouted, but he didn't stop. (Thomas leaves without Henry's coaches when Tootle departs with his three cars and Katy caboose) *Thomas: They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine. *Narrator: He thought importantly. *Thomas: Henry says it's hard to pull trains, but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry! (Thomas goes by light engine, blowing his whistle, past Montana, running light) *Narrator: He puffed, pretending to be like Gordon. *Thomas: People had never seen me pulling a train before. It's nice of them to wave. *Narrator: And he whistled. *Thomas: Peep peep! Thank you. (whistles and comes to a halt at a red signal) *Narrator: Then he came to a signal at danger. *Thomas (cross): Bother! *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: I must stop, and I was going so nicely too. What a nuisance signals are. *Narrator: He blew an angry "Peep peep!" on his whistle. The signalman ran up. (Thomas's whistle blows) *Signalman: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: He said. *Signalman: What are you doing here? *Thomas: (happy) I'm pulling the train. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Can't you see? *Signalman: Where are your coaches then? *Narrator: Thomas looked back. (Thomas, confused, looks back, and gasps in surprise) *Thomas: (surprised) Why bless me. *Narrator: He said. *Thomas: (surprised) If we hadn't leave them behind. *Signalman: Yes. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Signalman: You better go quickly and fetch them. (Thomas looks sad) *Narrator: Poor Thomas was so sad he nearly cried. *Driver: Cheer up. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Let's go back quickly and try again. (Thomas puffs sadly back to Knapford station and buffers up to Henry's coaches and gets coupled up) *Narrator: At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was. But when Thomas came back, they saw how sad he was and couldn't be cross. He was coupled to the train, and this time he really pulled it. (Thomas sets off, hauling Henry's three Express coaches out of the staiton) Afterwards, the other engines laughed at Thomas and said... *Henry: (as Thomas shunts two other coaches, James stands at Knapford station with three coaches, a boxcar, and caboose, while Henry sets off with his three coaches, before Blue and Huey arrive and sigh) Look! There's Thomas, who wanted to pull the train, but forgot about the coaches. *Narrator: But Thomas had already learned, not to make the same mistake again. Trivia (The Main Episode: A Big Day for Thomas, told by George Carlin for the US) *A Big Day for Thomas will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shots 1 and 2 will film a hard working Thomas pulling into Platform 1 of Knapford station and hauling a green and yellow Express coach, Emily's dark green and white coach, and a black caboose, and passing James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward. *Shot 3 will film James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward laughing. *Shot 4 will film a hard working Thomas talking. *Shot 5 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 6 will film a hard working Thomas talking. *Shot 7 will film Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 8 will film Henry sick. *Shot 9 will film a sad Thomas blinking. *Shot 10 will film Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 11 will film a sad Thomas talking. *Shot 12 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 13 will film Thomas puffing away. *Shot 14 will film Thomas shunting a red Express coach into a red and white Express coach and a green and yellow Express coach and pass Toots hauling three coaches. *Shot 15 will film Thomas pulling the red Express coach, the red and white Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach into Platform 1 of Knapford station. *Shot 16 will film Thomas standing firm. *Shot 17 will film Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) talking to Thomas. *Shot 18 will film Thomas waiting. *Shot 19 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck getting in. *Shot 20 will film The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) and The Stationmaster (LEGO Harry Potter Series) walking up and down. *Shots 21 and 22 will film the Porter (The Brave Engineer) shutting the doors. *Shot 23 will film Thomas getting excited. *Shot 24 will film Sir Topham Hatt coming out. *Shot 25 will film The Porter and The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) and The Stationmaster (LEGO Harry Potter Series) standing. *Shot 26 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 27 will film The Porter and The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) and The Stationmaster (LEGO Harry Potter Series) talking. *Shot 28 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 29 will film a hard working Thomas. *Shot 30 will film a surprised Thomas. *Shot 31 will film Thomas smiling. *Shot 32 will film Thomas running round to the front. *Shot 33 will film Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) talking. *Shot 34 will film Thomas backing down. *Shot 35 will film Thomas waiting. *Shot 36 will film Thomas uncoupled from the train and following Tootle hauling three wagons and Katy Caboose. *Shot 37 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck looking out and gasping. *Shot 38 will film Thomas passing the first signal tower. *Shot 39 will film Thomas puffing along. *Shot 40 will film Thomas talking happily. *Shot 41 will film Thomas passing Montana running light. *Shot 42 will film Thomas talking proudly. *Shot 43 will film some people waving. *Shot 44 will film Thomas puffing onward. *Shot 45 will film an annoyed Thomas coming to a signal at danger. *Shot 46 will film an annoyed Thomas talking. *Shot 47 will film Thomas's whistle blowing. *Shot 48 will film a signalman running up. *Shot 49 will film the signalman talking. *Shot 50 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 51 will film the signalman talking. *Shot 52 will film an annoyed Thomas looking at the signalman. *Shot 53 will film an annoyed Thomas looking back. *Shot 54 will film a hard working Thomas. *Shot 55 will film a surprised Thomas talking when he sees that he is pulling nothing. *Shot 56 will film the signalman talking to a surprised Thomas. *Shot 57 will film a sad Thomas dripping tears. *Shots 58 to 61 will film a tired Thomas going backward and coupling up to the green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shot 62 will film Thomas coupled to the coaches and pulling out of Knapford station. *Shot 63 will film Thomas puffing away and hauling the green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shot 64 will film an annoyed Thomas shunting two tan branchline coaches, James pulling into Knapford station with two green branchline coaches, Blue and Huey pulling in, light engines, and Henry waiting with his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shot 65 will film a hard working Thomas watching Henry waiting with his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach pulling out of Knapford station. *Shot 66 will film Blue and Huey sighing with a hard working Thomas. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65